villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Joker (DC)
"This town deserves a better class of criminal...and I'm gonna give it to them." ~The Joker "If you are good at something never do it for free." ~The Joker The Joker is one of the main villains in the Batman comic books, T.V. shows, posters, and movies. The Joker also plays a big role as the antagonist in the Dark Knight. His criminal Master Mind allows him to control the city with the press of a button. His intelligence is high above that of Einstein and could easy kill someone with a paperclip. The Joker will often claim he never has a plan, but this menace often has a plot drawn out long before he meets the protagonists. The Dark Knight The Joker, played by Heath Ledger, is the main antagonist in the movie The Dark Knight. The joker is a psychotic villain who has no purpose for the thing that he does. He does it for the sake of tearing people down making them turn sides, such as with Two-Face, and for sport. He looks as if he has no idea of what he is doing and makes it so people think he is doing it on the fly. Also he tells people to kill other members of his group to kill each other making them think that they are going to get a bigger cut of the profit and all of them end up dead instead of the joker. Reasons for Attacking Batman The Joker wants to hurt the batman but does not want to kill him. The reason for this is he thinks it is fun to confuse and play mind tricks on the batman because finally someone can stand up to him and can bet him. Even in the movie the Dark Knight he says "Kill you? Why would I want to kill you? What would I do without you?". Other reasons he want to attack batman is that he wants to prove that anyone can become the villain. He want batman to break his one rule because if he did then batman would be sent into turmoil and would not be able to defend the city without the thought of the rule breaking in his mind affecting his fighting. His Strategy The way the Joker works is he uses peoples fear and strengths against them. He creates a scence of victory throught the fact that he looks easy to kill or that he might slip up because of his apperance of seeming drunk and out of his mind(which is not to far from the mark). The reason he does what he does is to show that the city of Gotham needs a better villain and his technique leaves him as the man people will fear or hire for the job of the killing of batman. He rigs everything with bombs and a detonator and wont be satisfied until what he has been trying to destroyed is leveled. thumb|300px|right External Links *The Batman wikia page for The Joker (Comics) *The Batman wikia page for The Joker (Heath_Ledger) Category:Animated Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Anarchist Category:Articles That Need Revising